In A Trance
by SaSuSaKu909
Summary: 2nd chapter: Breakup.  SasuSaku  Collection of short oneshots
1. Chapter 1

_ Summary:She was the girl who always ordered the Caramel Frappé_

** YOSH!**_YOSH!_YOSH!

_

* * *

_

There she go again, ordering the same thing every time she come here. I sat at the back of the restaurant staring at her as she took her Caramel Frappé and started walking away from me. She sat down alone, happily drinking her Frappé. I continued staring at her with my black eyes, hoping she will notice me like how I noticed her.

"Teme?"

"...What?"

"Stop staring at her and go ask her out already"

I turned to my side and glared at Naruto. "idiot" I told him.

I turned around again to continue staring at my secret lover to only find an empty seat. Panic rushed through me. Did she leave already? I ignore Naruto's ranting as I scanned at the crowded room hoping to see a flash of pink hair. Where is she?

"-nd I'm just trying to help you get Sakura because she have this good looking friend. You know the one with white eyes and also-"

"Dobe" I cut him, who could stand hearing this boy? Besides, I have more important things to do.

"Whhhaaatt?"

"Where did Sakura go?"

Naruto pointed across the room where a pink haired girl and a white eyed boy sat together. My eyes flashed red with anger. Seeing them together wasn't the caused of my anger, only when I saw Sakura kissed the boy's cheek was what got me mad. Naruto stared at me with worry eyes, he knew I was filled with anger.

"S-Sasuke... calm down"

I stood up from my seat and walked to where the pink haired beauty sat. Her companion walking out the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted behind me, trying to stop me from crushing people that was standing on my way.

I finally reached her seat, staring down at her.

"Sakura" She looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes. Oh gosh, how I love those eyes. I nearly forgot my reason for getting angry but when I saw her cheeks filled with a blush, I grew angry again.

"Sakura" I repeated

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What were you doing with the Neji?" Venom dripping from my voice. Did she not know how I much I care for her? Did she not know how much time I spend here just waiting for her to come? Did she not know how much I...love her?

I stopped my thinking when I felt her smooth hand on my shoulder. I nearly melted right there

"Nothing you need to know Sasuke-kun" She smiled up at me. Her beautiful smile.

Oh but I wasn't backing down yet. "Sakura, what were you doin-" Warm, smooth lips crashed down on mines as I stared wide eyes into her close ones. She pulled away to fast for my liking.

My eyes were still dazed as I stared at her.

"...You want more Caramel Frappé..?" My eyes slightly widening from my stupid question. Yah thats what I say after having a kiss. Stupid huh? I heard a a muffled laugh behind me, I knew it was Naruto. My cheeks were also reddening.

A giggle was heard below me.

"Sure"

* * *

**Totally random. **

**Don't hate kaay ? ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

_2nd chapter: Breakup_

**HOT**_DIGGYDI_DOG!

* * *

"What is wrong with you? Getting into fights, disrespecting teachers and students and you haven't eaten for a week Sasuke! You should be ashamed with yourself!"

Mikoto placed her hands on her hips as as she yelled at her youngest son. Sasuke look up at his mother. His eyes were dull and lifeless, his body was slowly losing its shape.

"I dont give a damn"

Mikoto's eyes widen. Her son had never talked back at her before. She bent her head down, trying to hide her disappointed face.

"Look Sasuke, tell me what's wrong...please" The raven haired mother couldn't take it anymore. If yelling couldn't get her son to spill, then she would just have to try to ask nicely.

What was causing her son to act such a way?

"...We broke up"

Mikoto blinked, confusion taking over her face. Sasuke looked up again, realizing that his mother didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about me and Sakura"

When Mikoto finally realized what he was talking about, she gasp. Her hand flying up to cover her gaping mouth.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke glared down at the wooden floor, his fist clenching tight from anger.

"Son, who broke up with who?"

"She broke up with me"

She sat down next to her son, frowning when he moved away from her. "Sasuke-"

"I don't even know what I did wrong" Sasuke cut off his mother. "...She told me to meet her by the bridge and when I got there, she told me that she never want to see her again. His eyes were watering, he was close to finally letting out all the tears he kept in for the last few days.

"Did you try to ask her why?"

"She ran away from me after that"

Mikoto placed her hands on top of his shoulder. She gently massaged it. She knew Sasuke was in so much pain. Sasuke really love Sakura, he would always be miserable when she wasn't around. He would always pick her up after a long day at the hospital. They look like a perfect couple. She actually thought they would someday get married.

"Sasuke, go to her. I know shes hurting a lot right now. When I was your age, me and your dad had broken up the same way you and Sakura have. That night when I told your dad that I never wanted to see him again, I cried. I was really hurting inside."

"Why did you break up with him?"

"Oh he was such an ass" Mikoto quietly giggled at this. "I actually thought he didn't care about me. No flowers, no hugs or kisses. I thought he was just using me to get rid of his fangirls. Anyway, that same night, he came to my house and told me that he loves me. You should do the same Sasuke. Show Sakura how much you love her.

* * *

Sakura stood up when she heard her doorbell rang. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying nonstop. Her hair was also messy and unkept. She opened her doors to only see her ex-boyfriend.

"S-Sasuke!"

He grabbed her hands, pulling her outside with him. Her head colliding with his chest.

"I'm sorry"

"Wh-what?"

"I love you so much"

* * *

**:P There was this story just like this. I really love that story so much, too bad I can't remember the title. haha Instead of mikoto it was Itachi who was comforting Sasuke. oh well :D **


End file.
